jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Morgaine Tarya
Morgaine Tarya “I do unto others what others have done unto me…” Morgaine Tarya, Dark Lady of the Sith, Queen of the Dragon Empire, is an extremely versatile and multitalented woman. Besides being Leader of the Dragon Empire, she is a respected designer, counsellor and a Master of the Lightsaber Art. She’s a specialist in Force Lightning, Force Drain, Telekinesis and Martial Arts. Name: Morgaine Tarya Sith Title: Warrior Affiliation: Queen of The Dragon Empire Age: 22 Race: Human Born Planet: Naboo Home Planet: Trandosha/Akoshisss Occupation: Councilor/ Diplomat Level of Midiclorians: 12.100 Favourite Form: Makashi First weapon: Single Bladed purple Lightsaber Second weapon: Double bladed red lightsaber and a set of swords, sabers and knives Specialties: Martial Arts 'History' Birth and Childhood Being a daughter of two Naboo Nobles, Craven and Nemi Tarya, Morgaine was born in Theed, the main city of Naboo. At the age of 5 years old, Morgaine begins her studies aiming to become a diplomat and a member of the Naboo Council like her parents were. In her Childhood, she used to be very problematic at school, always getting into troubles with her schoolmates. However she was always an extraordinary student with a brilliant mind and very talented in the art of persuade. Her teachers found her skills such impressive that one of them decided to take her to a Jedi Master in order make some tests. This way, at the age of 7, her parents discovered that she was force sensitive (with around 12.100 midiclorians), and she was taken to the Coruscant Jedi Council by them, in order to become a Jedi Padawan. After some tests, Master Yoda himself decided to train Morgaine. So, her parents returned to Naboo and she was delivered to Yoda, and so begun the training. While in the Light After 13 years of training, she becames a very talented Jedi Knight and Master Yoda offered to her a beautiful single bladed purple lightsaber. With 20 years old, Morgaine could manipulate the force and she learned even some powers like Force Protection that only the Jedi Masters are able to use. Her specialities were Telekinesis, Mind Trick, Force Healing and Force Speed. Around than time, she controlled: - Force Speed - Force Cloak - Force Concealment - Force Sense - Force Seeing - Telekinesis - Force Jump - Force Pull/Push - Telepathy - Force Illusion - Force Comprehension - Force Confusion - Force Deflection (without a lightsaber) - Force Listening - Battle Meditation - Breath Control - Mind Trick - Battlemind - Droid Disable - Force Healing - Battle Precognition - Force Defend - Force Stun - Levitation - Force Valor - Force Protection And she also learned : - Form I: Shii-Cho "Way of the Sarlacc" - Form II: Makashi "Way of the Ysalamir" - Form III: Soresu "Way of the Mynock" - Form IV: Ataru "Way of the Hawk-Bat" - Form V: Shien / Djem So "Way of the Krayt Dragon" Her favourite one was Makashi. The Fall of a Jedi One day, while she was at the training room, Morgaine received a mysterious message from a droid: a severe illness had hit her parents. So, at the age of 20, she decides to leave Coruscant heading to Naboo, defying Yoda and the Jedi Council. When she arrived at Naboo, Morgaine discovered her brother, Sanjo Tarya, had been turned to the Dark Side and later killed by a Jedi Master named Qe-Ord-Le in a battle. His body was never founded. Her parents were severely injured while fighting against the Jedi Master. They were almost dead when Morgaine arrived home and found them laying on the ground, surrounded by blood. Two years passed, Morgaine taking care of her injured parents, away from the Jedi Council. When they recovered, she promised to avenge her brother's death by killing Qe-Ord-Le. Morgaine turns into a cold and distant woman, with only one aim. That was the beginning of a long path to the Dark Side of the Force. The Path to the Dark Side Around that time, at 22 years old, when she met Vilious, a zabrak male who was in a business trip on Naboo, she knew love. Vilious and Morgaine fall in love and later, she discovered he was a powerful Sith Lord and King of Trandosha. Already in a relationship with Vilious, the Sith Lord helped her opening a clothes company – Intergalactic Fashion Shop Enterprises, and she became his apprentice in the Dark Side of the Force to avenge Sanjo’s death and her parents. With Vilious, Morgaine learned: - Force Lightning - Force Drain - Force Insanity - Force Wave - Force Thunder - Force Crush - Force Concealment - Mind Control After some time, Morgaine and Vilious decided to marry in his palace at Trandosha. It was a cosy ceremony only with some friends, and performed by Lord Omega, a very close friend of Vilious. Vilious gave her Akoshisss, the only moon of Trandosha, as a wedding present. “This is for you, my Love… To prove I can give you even the moon...” Vilious to Morgaine, when he takes her for the first time to Akoshisss. Besides that, her marriage gave her the opportunity of becoming the Queen of Trandosha and Leader of the Dragon Empire, ally of the Galactic Empire. Later on, Lord Mation, one of her best friends, recognizing her potentials, invited Morgaine to be counsellor at his Sith Academy. Nowadays, despite being a Sith Master, she still trains with Vilious. Morgaine knows she has a lot to learn with him yet if she wants to avenge her brother's death. 'Trivia' (under construction) Category:Characters